The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for forming a reminder rib in a grip, and more particularly to a reminder rib in a golf club grip.
While some golfers and club makers prefer to use a grip that is simply round, or circular in cross-section, there are those who do prefer a grip with the reminder rib. The golf grip manufacturers and suppliers try to accommodate customers in both of these market segments by making and stocking grip models in both forms. One form has the round core or wall section. The other form has a ribbed core or one formed by an inner wall with a flat on one side to cause the protruding slightly raised rib once the grip is installed on the club shaft. Manufacturing and maintaining an inventory of these two separate grip models adds complexity and costs to the golf grip manufacturers and suppliers businesses.